DSR-1
The DSR-1 is a Bolt-Action, Bullpup-configurated sniper rifle designed, manufactured, and marketed by DSR-precision GmbH, available in a variety of calibers, including .338 Lapua Magnum, .308 Winchester (commercial version of the 7.62x51mm NATO), and .300 Winchester Magnum. It is currently in service with the GSG 9 and several other European special police units. Overview The DSR-1 uses a bullpup configuration, allowing a long free-floated 26" barrel within an overall length of 39" (comparable to many modern assault rifles). There is an extra magwell in front of the trigger guard, allowing the sniper to carry an extra magazine in easy reach at all times. The metal frame includes a fully-railed top, for mounting optics and a specially designed rail. The bolt-action system, located behind the trigger and pistol grip, feeds from a 5-round box magazine fed from the bottom of the weapon. In the rear, both the stock and cheek piece are fully adjustable without tools, and a monopod can be extended from the stock. There are several versions manufactured to suit different needs. The standard DSR-1 is usually equipped with a muzzle brake, although a quick-detachable suppressor can be attached (the supersonic crack of the bullet is not silenced). The DSR-1 Subsonic has an integral suppressor, and is designed to fire special subsonic .308 Win. rounds. There is also the much larger DSR-50, which fires the .50 BMG and differs internally in several ways from the smaller DSR's.DSR-precision page on DSR-1 Usage DSR-1s were the primary sniper rifles of the Haven Troopers in Liquid Ocelot's mother PMC company, Outer Heaven. Solid Snake also procured a DSR-1 during his mission to South America, and he used it to free Raiden from his restraints. A Haven Trooper, while Raging Raven and other Haven Troopers were pursuing the Paradise Lost Army at Eastern Europe, also sniped their leader, Big Mama, with a DSR-1 while she alongside her "son," Solid Snake, were passing through on a Triumph motorcycle, although she shrugged it off apparently ineffected for whatever reason. Behind the scenes The DSR-1 is used in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots as a DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle) in a similar way to the M14 EBR, albeit with greater penetration and power. However, it is a bolt-action rifle which uses its own 7.62x67mm ammunition and cannot be suppressed. It is primarily used by the FROGS as their sniper rifle. Snake himself automatically obtains it after the mission into South America, or, at the earliest, he could get one by taking out a FROG sniper on the Mountainside Trail in South America. The DSR-1 is strongest in medium difficulties, as the high damage will be extremely effective on many soldiers. However, due to its low rate of fire and ammo capacity, it is not quite as useful as several of the other sniper rifles on Extreme difficulty. In addition, it will always take two to three body shots to take down an enemy soldier. Where the other sniper rifles could possibly be used effectively at close range, the DSR-1 functions very poorly as a close-range weapon, even with bolt-action animation cancelling. External links * Wikipedia entry on DSR-1 References Category:Sniper rifles Category:MGS4 weapons